Ben Tennyson Found New Love?(Dedicated to my friend Corrin)
by fanficxoxo
Summary: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10! This is dedicated to my friend Corrin who is obsessed with this show. Ben has found another girl he likes. What will he do?


Introduction

"But, But you can't! " yelled Julie so hard a ball of spit flew on Ben's face. Julie's heart was broken. Ben had just broken up with Julie. While Ben was walking home he could feel the crisp leaves that have fallen off the trees crunching beneath the heels of his converse. He knew Julie was devastated, but thought it was time to move on, because Ben had his eyes set on another girl.

Earlier in the Week-Chapter One

Earlier that week, Ben had met a new girl that had just exchanged schools. She was also an anodite like Ben's cousin, Gwen. Her name was Corrin. Since Corrin stepped foot in that school, Ben had laid eyes on her flowing long brown hair and hazel eyes. They both wore converse, green jackets. It was like they were meant to be. But Ben didn't know that… Corrin secretly was crushing on Benjamin Kirby Tennyson and his sparkling green eyes. Julie knew Ben was crushing too. He was snapped out of it. At lunch, Julie noticed him zoning out, but Julie didn't know what he was zoning out on and just ignored it. Corrin, new to the school sat with a bunch of girls during lunch. She was basically popular. Ben didn't think he had a chance. But, he was wrong. Corrin thought Ben could never fall for her with her crazy side. But Corrin too, was wrong. Ben knew it was wrong to be in love with two girls at once. If he really loves Julie, he couldn't possibly fall for a second girl. Ben thought hard. "Do I really love her?" whispered Ben to himself. "Should I love two people at once? Is it wrong to have a crush while dating another girl? Should I break up with Julie? Should I somehow stop falling for Corrin and continue going out with Julie? How do I control my emotions? How do I control my love?" Ben interrogated himself in his mind. Ben was confused. Ben was stuck. Ben was undecided. He didn't know what to do.

Chapter Two-Decided

Ben had made up his mind. He thought long and hard. He realized if you are truly in love, you cannot fall in love with another person. So Ben knew what he had to do. He hesitated, hesitated, hesitated, and knew he had to do it. Ben walked up to Julie slowly before walking home from school. He almost fell as walking down the side walk when he came across a huge gap but continued walking casually. "Julie. I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" questioned Julie quietly and unsurely.

"I'm sorry. I've fallen in love with another girl." Said Ben as sweetly as possible.

"A-a-ar-ar-are you breaking up with m-me?" stuttered Julie unhappily.

"Yes," whispered Ben. Ben started walking home. Then he thought about something. "Now I have to ask out Corrin…" whimpered Ben. "But, how hard can it be." Many thoughts passed his mind. "What if she says no? What if Julie tries to murder Corrin for dating me? What if Julie tries to murder ME for breaking up with her? Stop thinking like a crazy person. Think positive… positive. Positively."

The next afternoon, after school, Ben was planning to ask out Corrin. Just a straight forward question. When he thought he heard someone's footsteps walking behind him, he turned around quickly with a scared look on his face. He made a complete fool of himself when he realized it was just Corrin. Actually kind of lucky, besides the face that Ben kind of embarrassed himself.

"Hi," greeted Corrin while twirling a piece of her pin-straight brown hair.

"Hey! I was going to ask you if-ff-ff…" trailed of Ben when he realized Julie was standing right behind them with her hands on her hips. But Ben continued on "Sorry. Um. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out sometime."

"OMG. OMG. YES YES YES YES." Exclaimed Corrin while realizing she sounded obsessive. Corrin cleared her throat. "Ahemmm. I mean sure, I'll go out with you." Stated Corrin.

"Okay see you around." Said Ben trying to attempt to say it in a sly, cool voice, right before giving Corrin a hug.

As Ben walked away, Corrin started freaking out. She was screeching and screaming. She was so excited and happy. And couldn't believe Ben just asked her out. Ben Tennyson just asked her out. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson just asked Corrin out. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson just asked Corrin out and hugged her. Corrin was just processing this all through her head. Then Corrin turned around and seen a girl with dark hair standing behind her. Corrin recognized her. Then she realized that was Julie, and Julie used to sit with Ben during lunch meaninggggg….. Next thing Corrin knew Julie looked like a lizard and was attacking Corrin. "EEEEEWWWWWWWWW. GET OFF OF ME. HELP! SOMEONE! I'M BEING ATTACKED!"

Ben had only been walking slowly for about a minute. He heard Corrin's voice and sprinted down the side walk. Ben transformed into Humungousaur and got Julie off of Corrin and told Julie to stay away. Corrin was happy but felt stupid after realizing that she's an anodite…

"Are you okay?" asked Ben.

"Yeah. Thanks so much. That was amazing" said Corrin.

Chapter Two- PART TWO

"Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulder…." Played Corrin's ringtone, her favorite Matchbox Twenty song, "Little Wonders".

"Hello?" greeted Corrin.

"Hey. It's Ben, I was just wondering if you wanted to get breakfast tomorrow morning, umm. Saturday, 10 am at the local diner."

"Oh my cheese! Sure! I would be delighted to." Said Corrin in a shocked-tone.

Ben giggled. "Okay. See you then!"

"Bye!" said Corrin as she pressed the red "end call" button on her iPhone 5 with sparkly green case.

Corrin was freaking out; her face was turning red with excitement. She was crying, but she was crying tears of happiness and joy. A tear trickled down her cheek. She imagined how good of a time she would have with Ben tomorrow. Corrin was staring at her clock. Corrin was just waiting for it to be tomorrow.

Later the night, around 10:30 Corrin laid her head down on her black and green pillow case and pulled up her bright lime green and black stripped sheet and matching comforter. Corrin just stared at her green and black damask designed walls and phone for a moment before drifting off to sleep. ZZZZZzzzzz.

Chapter Three-The Day

Corrin woke up at 8:30 in the morning sharp. She got out of bed when she heard a knock on her door. She ran down the stairs and opened the door to her friend's face.

"Hi Corrin!" said Nadine while smiling, "Someone texted me last night."

"Don't people always text each other… what's so important about that?" said Corrin puzzled.

"It was Ben silly cow!" exclaimed Nadine, "He said you guys were going out, he sounded excited, and I can't believe you didn't tell me! Or Adeline, or Tracey, or Hayley, or Olivia, Or Arya!"

"Sorry. I caught up in actually believing it. And what!? My Benny Boo texted YOU!?" answered Corrin.

"Calm down Corrin. People can text other people. Please don't hyperventilate." Said Nadine while Corrin was already hyperventilating….

"Okay well. I'll kik you or text you later!" said Nadine as leaving.

Corrin was rushing to get ready when her phone chimed. She got a text "Hey girl hey! So nobody told me you and Ben were dating! #love –Tracey #thugnhipster"

Corrin ignored the text, but she felt bad and quickly replied.

She walked upstairs, and didn't know what to wear! So Corrin jumped in the shower, washed up, put on her fuzzy white robe, and blow dried her hair quickly. She decided to straighten her hair, so she sprayed on some Chi heat protectant, parted off her hair, and then straightened it. The diner was 10 minutes away. She looked at the clock 9:03. She had 57 minutes minus the ten minutes it takes to get there, but she wanted to be a few minutes early so, she had forty minutes. Corrin panicked. "What to wear… what to wear…." She chose out a pink dress with purple polka dots, sprayed on some _Pink Chiffon_ perfume from _Bath and Body Works. _Corrin put on some white glitter eye shadow from _MAC _and put on a bit of mascara. Corrin quickly brushed through her hair. She grabbed a _Michael Kors _purse from her mom's closet and threw in a perfume, some tums, mints, and a hair brush. Corrin was a bit nervous. She glanced at the clock, it was time to go. Her parents were still sleeping, but they knew she was going out so Corrin wasn't worried.

Ten minutes later, Corrin was at the diner with 6 minutes to spare. Ben wasn't there yet. Two seconds later, Ben walked through the door. "Hey"

"Hi!"

"Let's take a seat" said Ben.

They talked and talked. An hour later, they were done with breakfast and Corrin had a great time and hoped Ben did too. They hugged each other goodbye and Ben asked Corrin if she had a good time. Corrin thanked Ben. Corrin texted all of her friends before driving home "BEST DAY OF MY LIFE. LIKE EVER."


End file.
